Coran Thalier
Email: geilan@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: grn/blue Hair Color: Lt Brown Height: 5' Weight: 99 Age: 13 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 19 Philosophy: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Rapier Secondary Weapon: Bo Staff Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Edit BioFirst Name Last Name Age Origin Hair Color Eye Color Height Weight lbs. History Coran Thalier Age: 13 yrs From: Andor Hgt: 5' Wgt: 99 1/2 lbs Hair: Light Brown and cut short Eyes: Hazel (Blue/Green) Skin: Tanned Life was going well until I was eight years old. That was when I found that there is no Joy in this world. I woke up one day to find that Ma had left. Not a word to us, but my brother and I knew. She and Papa had fought a lot, and Pa had a temper. He had hit her one time too many, so she left and did not come back. Everything fell apart after that. My father just became more and more angry. He started hitting My brother and me. The farm was falling apart. Me an' Nolan did what we could to keep things up, but Pa had all the money and we couldn't buy any feed because he used it all in town?I never knew what he did with it but we didn't ever get any. After a few years, a group of men came to our farm and Told my Papa we couldn't stay there any more. My Pa really got angry, but he couldn't do anything against a group of men so he yelled at us to pack and we left. We went around the country, Nolan and me doing odd jobs when we could, stealing and hunting when we couldn't. Then, one day after we left, My Pa disappeared. We never saw him again, either. My brother kept us roaming around but I knew he did not know what to do. He was 5 yrs older than me (17 when my father left) and said he'd make sure we got what we needed. I wasn't sure anymore. Nolan and I weren't able to get many jobs and food was pretty scarce to hunt. He said that we just needed to make it to Tar Valon and everything would be fine. But I was really getting hungry and it was getting cold. Our clothes didn't fit right anymore and Nolan Just seemed more and more sad. I don't know how we did it. But even without much food, we got to Tar Valon. I had always heard stories about it, Nolan told me how wonderful it was with the White tower and The Aes Sedai. Especially about the Warders. We walked toward the Tower and I remembered?Today was my 13th Birthday. We walked straight to the White Tower. Nolan looked at the tower and then at me. "Coran, I can't take care of us both anymore?I?I just don't know how." He looked away but kept talking. I could barely hear him, my heart was pounding so Hard in my chest. I knew what was coming "I brought you here because it was the only place I could think of. They should be able to take care of you the way you should be taken care of. You shouldn't have to be hungry every day, or have to steal to live." He turned back to me, and for the first time I could remember I saw him crying. "You have to stay here, Coran." "No!" I said. I couldn't believe this. Every person I've ever really known has deserted me. "No, no, no! you can't do this. You?You can't!" Nolan opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. He bowed his head and turned and walked away. I took a couple steps toward him and he turned. "NO! You can't come with me!" I stopped. Nolan turned and ran off the steps and into the crowd. I felt numb. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I stayed on the steps and just stared out into the city. This was crazy?He would come back. Night fell. He was not coming back. He had left me. A boot landed on the step next to me. I looked up, still numb. A man looked down at me. "What are you doing here?" He said. His voice was firm and he stood tall and strong. I stood up and looked at the man. "Who are you? Are you a?a Warder?" The man chuckled "Maybe someday?But not yet. What are you doing here boy? Are you lost?" I don't know where it came from but in the stories Nolan had told me They took in boys who were 6 and trained them?Maybe?It was crazy!!! They would never take me. I was a poor dirty kid. What if I was too old?or too young. Before I could stop myself I was telling the man "I am here to be a Warder." The man looked at me again. "What are you playing at boy? Why are you really here?" I straightened my back and looked at him again. He was laughing at me?"I am not playing. I came here to be a Warder. I don't have any family" I almost started crying again at this but stopped myself. I could not look like a little kid?I wouldn't! "I want to do something that will help people." "Boy, you have no idea what you are thinking. Go find something easier to do?Like wrestle the Dark one." The man looked at the Tower and looked back at me. "If you are sure this is the road you want to take?Follow me." I followed him up the stairs and through the large doors of the White tower? the Beginning Category:WS 19 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios